King and Queen
by BlahSushi
Summary: NO EMILY! Ashley takes the place of Bella. Bella is queen of shapeshifters. See what happens! Suck at summarys i know!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey! If you've read my other story Cowgirl well sorry to say but I'm putting it up for adoption. This story takes place in Breaking Dawn when the Volturi is in Forks. Except in this one Ashley takes the place of Bella and Bella is… Read to find out!**

**Normal POV**

In the clearing the Volturi faced the Cullens and friends about to announce their verdict. "We have decided that you shall die…" gasps filled the clearing and they all exchanged worried glances.

Suddenly a deep growl erupted from one side of the clearing. Everyone's head snapped toward the noise.

There stood a giant white wolf. She looked tall, graceful, and proud. Over the snow her fur was barely visible. When you reached her face her silver eyes were glaring at Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They all muttered at the same time, "Bella!"

The wolves stared and when she looked at them they all fell to their knees. "What are you doing to them?" screamed Ashley. (**A/N remember she's Bella just not. You know what I mean, right?) **The wolf's eyes flashed to Ashley. "I am Bella queen of shape shifters. I am like the Volturi of the shape shifter world and I am on your side. They can't help but submit to me because I am alpha of all." The wolves grumbled quietly but when she turned her head to glare they shut up quickly. Suddenly Sam looked up and their eyes connected. His pack looked at Sam confused and they bowed down to him. "What just happened?" "Well since I'm queen when we imprinted on each other that made you king.

"Well we hate interrupting this love fest but we must get to business. Since you are queen of shape shifters you have no business here," stated Aro. "Well actually I do," while she was talking three dark wolves melted out of the trees, "since these vampires are so important to these shape shifters it is my responsibility to protect them. Especially since one of them imprinted."Her gaze shifted to the russet wolf that was Jacob.

**Oh cliff hanger! You must hate me already. Please don't… :'-( **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

"Oh and Bella I have a question for you," stated Aro. She looked at him as if asking "What?" "How are you going to stop us from killing your precious shape shifters if you have no army to protect them with?"

She growled then suddenly threw her head in the air and let out a long glorious howl. Everyone agreed that they had never heard any of the La Push tribe howl like that. From the west came two howls, the east four howls, south three, and the north none. "We're pretty much surrounded," said a Volturi member.

If it was possible Aro paled in color. "Let's leave. They have obviously done nothing wrong." Just as he said that wolves melted from the shadows and walked to stand beside Bella in the center of the clearing.

"There is no running Aro today you will tell everyone what you did to my sister and her mate." "Fine… I killed her." Even the Volturi gasped. "Cullen family," addressed Bella, "there used to be no rivalry between the Volturi and my pack, but that all changed when Aro killed my sister for power. Her mate tried to protect her and his neck got snapped. So I am out for Aro's blood."

She looked at the Volturi waiting for them to say something. "Bella," Caius stepped forward, "we give you permission to kill Aro if you will forgive the Volturi. We have done much wrong with Aro but if you will give us the option we ask for your forgiveness." Bella nodded and bared her teeth at Aro. She stalked toward him growls rumbling in her chest. "Damn she's sexy when she's mad," said Sam. Everyone laughed even the Volturi. Bella lunged for Aro and ripped his head off in one fluid motion. (**If you hate me for killing off Aro tell me even though I can't bring him back) **

They burned the pieces quickly and the Volturi apologized one more time before leaving Forks. Bella and her fellow wolves howled one more time and out of the forest tumbled to pups, a gray one and a brown one.

"Aww," called Alice. "Are they yours?" "No, they were my sisters I took over the mother spot when she died." "Oh."


End file.
